


Arm Wrestling

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shy, indirect confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 isn’t mine! Woe is me! _-^^-_  
> 

“Do you want to arm wrestle me?”

The question came out of the blue. Juumonji gave Sena what was probably the most incredulous expression he could muster. The runningback with his skinny arms couldn’t win against his that were trained for holding the line. “Why?”  
“I... I just wanted to hold your hand.” Both of them blushed. “S-sorry... That was stupid of me.” Juumonji grunted then shifted so he could place his elbow on the desk. “Huh?” The blond cleared his throat and looked away.  
“Did you want to arm wrestle or not?” Sena smiled and clasped their hands together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
